


The One to Push You

by Achrya



Series: Jason and the Avengers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feels, Filthy, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kneeling, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Violence, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism, Will add tags as I go., cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 bits featuring Jason Todd and Pietro Maximoff, their not exactly completely functional relationship, and sex. Lots of sex. For the 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge (Some could fit into the 'Bleed Until I Can't Breathe' universe, some are interconnected, and others...can't/aren't. lol.) </p><p>1) Cuddles<br/>18) Morning lazy sex<br/>27) Rough, biting, scratch<br/>29) With Food<br/>24) Shy (Jason/Pietro/Bucky/Steve)<br/>2) Kiss<br/>11B) Explaining their relationship<br/>12) Fingering<br/>11) Dom/sub<br/>22) On The Desk<br/>5) Blowjobs: Pietro just really likes sucking cock. Jason isn’t sure what to make of this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the 30DayOTP Porn challenge. Pietro/Jason, set in (I guess) the same universe as Bleed Until I Can’t Breath. But far off in the future because of so so many reasons.
> 
> http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version (I've decided to go all kinds of out of order tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is hurt and his heat is broken. Pietro's enhanced metabolism means he tends to run hot.

“You need sleep.”

“How long have you been awake anyway?”

“Hmm? Since Kate called me.” Pietro said and Jason could see the shadows under his eyes, hear how tired he was.

Jason shifted slightly on his bed, glaring hatefully at the snow piling up on his fire escape. It was winter in New York City and it was roughly ‘Colder than hell’ degrees outside. To make matters worse his leg was injured and he was supposed to be keeping weight off of it, which meant he was stuck inside and bored as fuck, and then to add insult to injury his heater had gone and shit the bed which had him stuck in bed, bundled up in every blanket his boyfriend had been able to find.

He’d called Clint to complain (This whole apartment building belonged to the archer, which made him the landlord, right?) but the archer was off in some Eastern European locale with Coulson and Natasha doing SHIELD things and had blithely informed him he’d get on it as soon as he dealt with this human trafficking ring.

Jason was supposed to be on that mission and didn’t that just make it even worse. Getting paid to shoot assholes and make people regret all of their disgusting life choices was one of his favorite activities.

Sitting in bed and being babied however was pretty solidly on his list of least favorite things.

“You can just call Tony you know.” Pietro was sprawled in a chair he’d brought from upstairs to sit at his bedside in nothing but a thin long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Pietro was basically a furnace masquerading as a human so he didn’t feel the chill of the apartment quite like Jason did.

Jason shook his head. “So he can turn my heater into some kind of robot bent on world domination? No thanks.”

Pietro stared at him through half-lidded eyes, the picture of lazy amusement. “That has only happened twice. I’m sure he could fix your heater without causing any potential chaos or evil.”

Jason was pretty skeptical about that and, even if he wasn’t, Clint had a whole thing about the Avengers poking around in the apartment. The Bed-Stuy building was Clint’s thing, his non-Avengers thing, and far be it for Jason to trample on that.

Besides he liked the set up. He stayed in one of the apartments, which wasn’t even close to the Tower’s level, but was comfortable and felt like it was his, and he spent his nights in the street with Clint and Kate, doing ‘smaller’ things that don’t exactly pop up on the radar of the Avengers as a whole. It was more his speed than Avengers or SHIELD was and it had been going pretty well so far. Oh sure, he liked punching aliens and mole men and Atlanteans and occasionally being called to play spy games (and it paid pretty well) but he, Red Hood, wasn’t exactly super hero material. He was just a guy with some guns (well, a lot of guns) and anger management issues that liked to run around in a mask at night.

The decision to leave the tower when Clint, Kate, and Phil had gone had been an easy one when it’d been laid out for him.

Pietro had stayed in the tower, a full time Avenger.

There was something there now, a strain in their relationship, a break, that hadn’t been there before. Jason worried about it but didn’t say anything because talking about how much it terrified him to have Pietro not there when he woke up just wasn’t his style.

He’d almost been surprised to wake up after getting shot to find Pietro sitting next to him, clutching his hand.

“You are a child.” Jason blinked owlishly, wondering if the other man had added telepathy to his list of talents since the last time they’d been together.

He liked to think anything was possible where the Maximoff twins were concerned.

Pietro stretched and yawned then stood. He pulled off his shirt and pushed down his (Jason’s sweatpants), letting them pool around his feet. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath; Jason licked his bottom lip and was rewarded with Pietro’s laughter.

Pietro slipped back a corner of the blankets and Jason scowled at the rush of frigid air. His boyfriend wasted no time in slipping under the blankets and pulling them back in place. The white haired man reached for him, fingers trailing over Jason’s chest then gripping the bottom of his shirt, tugging meaningfully. Jason shifted so his shirt could be dragged off.

His shorts took a little more work. He lifted his hips up at Pietro’s urging, watched as his boyfriend shimmied under the blankets to tug his boxers off. Then his leg twinged where the bullet wound was and he hissed through his teeth. Pietro paused for just a moment before finishing his task but Jason felt it, could picture the frown and furrowed brow.

Pietro emerged a moment later but was facing away from him. Jason could feel that strain in the air, the space between them, and his heart clenched painfully.

“It’s fine. It’s the ankle that’s the problem, not the gun shot. I’ve been shot before.”

Kate had laughed herself to the point of tears when she’d found him at the bottom of the stairwell, clutching his twisted ankle, until Jason had reminded her that he was bleeding out.

“A stupid child.”

Then Pietro was moving until they were fitted against each other, back to chest, one leg coming back to wrap around his own and pull it closer until his knee was slotted between Pietro’s thighs, ass pushed against him just right.

His dick twitched in interest.

Jason’s hand found his hip without realizing he was doing in, wrapped around narrow hip bones and tugging back while he rocked forward. There was a rumbling gasp and he was fairly certain it came from him. His cock started to fill as a warm feeling coiled in his stomach.

Pietro was warm, hot even, and the warmth seeped into him, chasing the chill away. Jason buried his face against Pietro’s neck, breathing in the scent of skin and soap, and smiled as Pietro spoke, accent stronger in the face of his sleepiness.

“Go to sleep.”

Sleep?

Sure. He had some pain medication swimming in his blood, something he would have protested and fought against once because pain was proof of survival, and sleep was possible.

Advisable even.

Jason was silent for a long moment, letting himself drift to the sounds of soft even breathing, the comforting warmth he was wrapped around, and the soft touch of fingers running over the back of the hand on Pietro’s hip.  

Then he shifted slightly, cock rubbing over soft skin. He pushed the not injured leg forward, using his thigh to spread his boyfriend just a little more, then brought it up, nudging forward. Pietro didn’t move but Jason thought he heard a shallow intake of breath.

“Hey.” He nuzzled the back of the other man’s neck. “Babe.”

Jason wasn’t much for terms of endearment, just couldn’t make himself not hear how stupid they sounded coming out of his mouth, but Pietro ate them up, melted against him so prettily when he used them.

Pietro shifted, grinding back and down against Jason’s knee. “Hmm?”

“You know what would help me sleep?”

He huffed in annoyance then turned so Jason could look into hooded blue eyes, made dark with the shadows of the room. Pale lips quirked into a ghost of a smile. “I can not possibly imagine.”

That was as good as a go ahead where Pietro was concerned. He used the hand not already touching his boyfriend to fumble under his pillow for the lube he kept there, though lately it was more for solo purposes than he’d like.

It was fast, it had been weeks since the last time and when he thought back on it he’d be embarrassed about just how fast it was, but with Pietro under him, impossibly strong legs wrapped around his waist, mouth against his ear and asking for _more harder there please_ in that stupidly hot sex roughened voice, it was impossible to do anything except give in to the swiftly building pressure.

He came first, deep in the other man then, murmuring against Pietro’s neck, finished the other with a few practiced strokes of his hand. Pietro arched up, tightening around him then slumped back into the mattress, boneless.

Jason moved them slowly, limbs feeling heavy and uncooperative, until they were both on their sides, Pietro plastered to his back and yawning hugely against the back of his head.

“We should-”

“Yeah.”

“In a little bit?”

“You staying all day?’

He felt Pietro hesitate, could practically taste how unsure he was and it hurt, just a little. “Da.”

He didn’t believe him.

“Later then.”

He felt Pietro’s nod. Lips pressed against his neck, dropping soft kisses and murmuring things in Romanian, silly sweet nonsensical whispers, and long fingers stroked over his ribs. Slowly Jason relaxed and dropped off, lulled to sleep by Pietro’s warmth.

Might as well enjoy it while he was still there.

He was surprised when he woke up to Pietro running a warm washcloth over him and it must have shown because the other man offered up a small shaky smile before curling back around him and intertwining their fingers, long stretches of skin pressed against and around every inch of Jason he could reach. 


	2. 18. Firestone (Lazy Morning Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain kind of charm in minimal effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is proper order? In my head this comes right after Naked Cuddles.

 

He woke up to the feeling of hands touching him. He blinked open his eyes, finding his face half buried into a pillow that smelled like gun oil and sandalwood, uniquely Jason. He sighed, smiling into the pillow as Jason’s hand, wet and slippery, moved over his cock, calluses rough against heated flesh. He squirmed then pushed his hips forward into Jason’s hand.

Jason laughed against his shoulder then fit his mouth over Pietro’s shoulder, sucking at the skin there and pressing closer, his chest molding against Pietro’s back. Jason’s cock pushed against him, rock hard and already slick.

Pietro bit his lip from saying something about Jason already being prepared, like some kind of boy scout.

Jason moved behind him, wiggling until his cock was sliding into the hollow of Pietro’s ass. He rocked forward slightly, cock sliding wetly against Pietro’s skin, and then hummed happily. Lips trailed over his shoulder then up his neck, nipping lightly as Jason began to set a slow rhythm, hips pumping lazily as he stroked Pietro.

“Hmm. ‘s nice.” He said, biting back a yawn. Last night had been quick and hard with Jason pressing him into the mattress and fucking all sorts of dirty begging out of him, then leaving them both wet and messy.

Which was fine. Pietro loved that.

But this was unhurried and familiar, almost sweet, with none of the anger and violence that is usually simmering just below the surface of Jason’s skin.

“Yeah?” Jason’s voice was thick and muzzy with arousal and the sound went straight through him, made him grind back against Jason and sigh. Jason’s thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, dragging through the drops of moisture that were weeping out, as he pressed his thigh up again.

Pietro closed his eyes, shuddering. “Yes.”

Jason response was to drape his leg over Pietro, pulling them even tighter together while his free hand went around Pietro’s neck and touched his chin, pushing his head back. He met Jason in a kiss, wet and open mouthed.

They didn’t say anything else, mouths close even when the kisses stopped, panting and tasting the same air. They kept the same slow rhythm, hips rolling together, skin sliding over skin as sweat clung to him. He could feel Jason’s cock leaking more, leaving sticky trails over his ass and back. Jason’s thumb skimmed over the head of his cock again then pressed over the slit, rubbing over it. Pietro moaned against Jason’s mouth, closed his eyes again.

He felt tight and hot and _fuck_ when Jason started tugging at his cock faster, applied a little more pressure and squeezed around the base just like he liked and Pietro was grimacing, stomach clenching as sparks exploded on the back of his eye lids, and coming messily over Jason’s hand.

The other man started to rut against him faster, hand creeping back to grip Pietro’s hip and dig fingers into his skin. Jason’s mouth found his again, teeth worrying over his bottom lip, then he gasped and went rigid. He came between them in a hot sticky pulses, muttering curses into Pietro’s mouth.

Pietro wanted to lie there, pressed against Jason and wrapped up in the warm hazy feeling that was settling into his bones. At least he did until he started to move and became acutely aware of the cooling mess attempting to glue them together.

“Oh.” He wrinkled his nose. That kind of killed the lazy content feeling. “Shower?”

Jason snorted then nodded. “Yeah. This is...yeah.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 24. Shy: Pietro is on his stomach with Steve two knuckles deep and Bucky stretching out his mouth when he catches Jason’s eyes and feels strangely, impossibly, shy. 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> Yeah.


	3. 27. Breathe in, Breathe Out ( Rough, Biting, Scratch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason uses sex as a weapon and Pietro is pretty sure this isn’t what either of them want, but he can’t say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Uh. There’s a general lack of consent all over the place.  
> Also I lied. This was supposed to be a smutty foursome and...it’s not. This one wanted to spring forth so it did.

Pietro isn’t supposed to be in Gotham. Not right now and, if Jason had his way, not ever. And it’s not like has an issue with Pietro or people he used to know seeing Pietro or his family seeing him. The opposite, actually, he’s all too happy to use Pietro as a kind of shield against the constant requests to come back to Gotham and worries about his mental health.

_No, I can’t come back, I’ve got the team and Pietro and...I can’t._

_I’m fine, Pietro keeps me grounded._

_How could I not be happy, I’ve got Pietro_.

No, it’s that Jason hates who he is when he’s in Gotham.

Pietro knows that, he does, but it’s been six weeks since he’s last seen the other man. One day Jason had been there, talking about catching a movie that weekend and the next he’d been gone with only a one word note left behind: Stephanie.

Pietro is worried. Shouldn’t be, because Bucky goes with him and he’s pretty sure that Coulson is in contact with them because Coulson is always in contact, it’s just what he does, but then he’s not worried about Jason getting hurt.

He’s worried that the person who comes back to New York, assuming Jason even comes back, won’t be the same person who left.

So he’s in Gotham, in Jason’s safehouse, in Gotham. It’s an apartment building in the Narrows that looks one good storm away from total collapse and he knew the number and that’s it’s a small efficiency apartment and that Jason sleeps on the couch and let’s Bucky had the bed before he even knocks on the door.

Wanda had been able to tell him almost everything he’d wanted to know. He didn’t know what worried him more, that she’d been able to touch Jason’s mind from New York city and pluck information out (though she’d looked tired and drawn after) or that she’d just shaken her head and wished him good luck when he’d asked her if Jason was okay.

Jason hauls him inside before he can knock, most likely had cameras and various forms of security all over the building. Hell, probably all around this and the surrounding blocks, just in case.

Pietro is stricken to silence at first. It’s Jason, of course, but his hair is black and close cropped, eyes ice blue, thinner, tired, dark smudges under his eyes. His lips, drawn back into a snarl, are chapped and starting to peel.

This isn’t his Jason and if the changes in appearance weren’t enough the way Jason attacks his mouth after the door is shut gives it away. They play their games, some of them rough enough to leave bruises and satisfying aches days later, but this wasn’t that.

This was a clash of lips and teeth, Jason biting into his mouth while one hand curled around the back of his neck and the other found his hip and squeezed. It feels mechanical, nothing behind it and it’s so empty it hurts. Pietro can taste smoke and copper and alcohol and he made a noise of protest before putting his hands on Jason’s chest, pushing lightly.

“Jason, we-”

Jason growls before hauling him in again, sealing their lips together and it’s just as hard and angry as the first, like the other man is trying to devour him with teeth and tongue.

Jason’s eyes are wet and glassy.

Pietro goes still, lets his mouth be attacked, and curls his hands into fists at his side. He could get away; Jason was strong, yes, but he was only human. Pietro was Enhanced, not just fast but made of stronger stuff than normal humans were. If he weren’t the impact of his feet hitting the ground at high speeds would have shattered bones.

Jason was only human and very breakable.

Jason pushes him back against the door and pushes down his pants then wraps a hand around him. Pietro gasps, blinks up at the ceiling, and pushes forward before he really realizes he’s doing it. Jason smiles crookedly but his eyes are blank, staring at Pietro’s face and reflecting nothing.

An icy feeling settles in Pietro’s stomach.

Jason strokes him to full hardness with fast strokes and then he’s being pressed back towards the couch until the back of his knees hit the edge and he’s dropping backwards. Jason skims out of his jeans and tosses them aside and Pietro expects-

But then Jason is dropping down as well, knees on either side of Pietro. He feels a tingle of alarm and shakes his head because this isn’t where he saw this going, but isn’t paying him any mind. He spits in his hand then reaches back. Pietro jerks as Jason’s hand wraps around him again, smoothing the meager wetness over the head of his cock.

His mind grinds to a halt for a second as realization sets in; this is not where he’d thought this was going.

“Don’t.” He says because he needs to stop this before it goes any further, should have stopped this already but Jason looks so empty and is so so breakable that he’s actually fucking afraid to do anything.

Jason doesn’t look at him. He’s staring at a point beyond him, no less vacant then he’d been since pulling Pietro into the apartment. He raises his hips up and Pietro stutters out a breath while clenching his eyes shut as he feels his cock pressing against Jason’s entrance.

Jason presses down all at once and doesn’t make a single noise until he’s completely sheathed and even then it’s just a quiet gasp. Pietro’s head falls back onto the back of the couch and he’s fisting the fabric hard enough that he hears it tearing.

They’ve had their share of angry sex (Of course. They’re similar, arrogant, self-sacrificing, lack the ability to back down and admit defeat. They never come to blows but they both have the capacity for cruelty) but it’s always sloppy face fucking, hair pulling, and Pietro pressed against whatever’s handy while they growl curses and insults into each other’s mouths.

This isn’t that. This is frigid, tense, and silent.

Jason is hot and painfully tight around him and when he moves the friction is almost unbearable. He doesn’t bother easing into it but, rather, sets a punishing rhythm that is just on the edge of pain for Pietro but still has him arching up and his toes curling. Jason puts one hand on his shoulder, nails digging in and sharp pain licks it’s way over his skin, mixing up with everything else. He blinks blearily, eyes suddenly wet.

Jason’s nails rake down his chest and sides, leaving long sting gashes and probably drawing blood but Pietro doesn’t look. Jason swivels his hips, switching to more shallow movements, then reaches between them to take hold of himself, stroking in time to the way he moves over Pietro.

He feels like he’s on fire or drowning or maybe both, nerves buzzing with pleasure and echoes of pain, as he watches the other man. Jason rides him with his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, digging in so hard he draws blood.

The only noise between them is the sounds of heated skin meeting skin and occasional involuntary grunts. Pietro puts his hands on the other, keeps his touches light as if, somehow, that will help. Jason flashes him a brittle smile then grinds down, thighs clenching around him and fingers digging in again. 

When it’s over it happens quietly. Jason’s fingers dug in right over his clavicle and Pietro tossed his head back and came, clamping his jaws tight to keep any sound to himself.

Jason goes still, all but collapsing against him and burying his face against his neck. He’s breathing hard and Pietro can feel the tickling of eyelashes, puffs of hot air brushing his neck, and wet warmth dropping onto his shoulder. His hips jerk once, twice and he bites down on Pietro blunt teeth clamping down hard enough to make him yelp, as he empties himself messily between them.

Then Jason is swinging off of him, making a quiet noise of pain and flopping onto the couch besides him. He fixes bloodshot eyes on him then rubs at his cheek, right over where the Joker branded him.

“Go back to New York.” And he’s up, stalking off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him with a finality Pietro can feel in his bones.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenario I imagine is that Jason leaves (with Bucky at his heels) because Steph has gone missing. They find her eventually, in the hands of some of Black Mask's men, and it's bad. Real bad. Jason loses his shit (Because how in the world has this happened *again*) and sets about destroying everything Black Mask has ever touched and then, eventually, the man himself while ducking the rest of the Batfam who want to stop more bodies from dropping (Which only pisses off Jason more). 
> 
> Jason's not in his happy place. Pietro shows up. And here we are.


	4. You're Stuck (29: With Food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Pietro eats fruit. Jason is into it. Bucky is the worst friend.

“I’m just saying the metal arm is cheating.” Jason said rubbing at a tender spot over his ribs to emphasis his point.

Bucky flexed the hand, which was less ‘metal’ and more ‘bio-organic Starkmesh’ these days. Everyone agreed it was a stupid name but they all also agreed Bucky was lucky his arm wasn’t emblazoned with the Stark Logo. “Don’t get hit then. You kept up pretty well even after I tagged you. Steve was impressed.”

Jason’s smile faltered then he rolled his eyes, steadfastly ignoring Bucky’s knowing smirk.  “Steve is crazy. Full contact obstacle courses? What kind of sick mind thinks that up?”

People thought Captain America was some kind of saint but Jason knew the truth; a truly sadistic mind lurked behind all that blue and white. Full contact obstacle courses, nightime paintball in a swamp, dodgeball with intelligent drone balls, team cooking lessons. All ideas from the mind of Steve Rogers.

The elevator doors opened up and they stepped out. Bucky remained pointedly silent, which was as good as saying ‘you’re right but I’d never say anything bad about Steve outloud’, and instead looked around Jason, a smirk curving his lips. Jason followed his gaze then blinked.

Out on the balcony Natasha, Banner, and Wanda were standing on yoga mats, executing some complicated stretch (Jason did morning yoga occasionally but he prefered Steve Rogers' Sunrise Training for Masochists and Idiots as a general rule, so he couldn’t put a name to what exactly they were doing). Pietro was out there as well, lounging on the couch with a bowl in his lap, watching them with mild interest.

Pietro picked something pale yellow out of the bowl and brought it to his lips. His tongue swept out and hooked the slice of fruit, pink against yellow, and drew it into his mouth. He followed it with a strawberry; full lips wrapped around red then closed slowly over the fruit. Pietro’s throat worked as he swallowed then his tongue swiped out over his lips.

Jason took a second to ask himself if he was actually so far gone as to be into this.

Pietro drew his tongue over his hand, starting at the palm and trailing up to his fingers.

Yes, yes he was.

“I need coffee.”

Pietro sucked a smear of red juice off his thumb; his lips were pursed and wet and curved up into a smile and Jason couldn’t help but imagine what that mouth would look like stretched around his dick.

“Coffee.” Bucky echoed and when Jason looked at him he found the other man giving him a very pointed look. “Does coffee stop you from getting hard every time you see Pietro?”

Jason squinted at him. "It might." 

Bucky just looked at him like he thought Jason was being stupid. Bucky was strangely against his 'I would completely ruin Pietro so I'm just going to watch and have lots of awkward boners' path. In fact he kept insisting Jason should just make a move and that was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Besides, Bucky had Steve and a relationship that transcended time and death and being brainwashed to kill people so he couldn't be trusted. He was basically a walking Disney story, what the fuck did he know? 

Jason glared. “Coffee and new friends who support my self delusion.” He shoved Bucky and, with one last look at the balcony where Pietro was pushing another slice of fruit past his lips, stalked towards his room.

“I can make coffee!” Bucky called after him.

 


	5. 24. The Way I Gave it To You (Shy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is on his hands and knees with Steve two knuckles deep and Bucky stretching out his mouth when he catches Jason’s eyes and feels strangely, impossibly, shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I am trash. TRASH! Jason/Pietro/Bucky/Steve all up in this chapter (It's actually more like Jason,Bucky,Steve/Pietro, really *blinks*)  
> Warnings: ...foursome? Just...filth, really. Seriously. Spit, cum, kissing, fucking, cock sucking, some dirty talk, subby Pietro (cause IDK, I'm trash). Utter filth. Pietro gets the best or worst of this, depending on your view.  
> I don’t know what I thinking with this.  
> ...oh, no, I know exactly what I was thinking. I regret nothing! FIGHT ME! ...no, don't fight me. *flees*

Pietro is on his hands and knees with Steve two knuckles deep and Bucky stretching out his mouth when he catches Jason’s eyes and feels strangely, impossibly, shy under that lust soaked gaze.

He would have thought he was beyond feeling embarrassed, considering the circumstances, but Jason is looking at him like that and it’s strange and sweet and dirty all at once. Eyes blown wide and more black than green, half closed, lips parted with panting breaths and staring not at Steve or Bucky (who are both pretty impressive in Pietro’s opinion) but at Pietro like he’s the only thing worth looking at in the whole room. Then Jason smiles and licks his lips, gaze burning hot and hungry, and a surge of dizzying heat has him trembling.

That look is just too much on top of everything else. It pushes him closer to the edge he’s been teetering on almost since they’d started; his cock is hard and drolling precum but still untouched.

He’s fairly certain they’re playing a game he isn’t privy to.

“Are you blushing?” Bucky’s voice is a warm and throaty, touched with amusement, and Pietro flicks his eyes up to look at the other man. Bucky’s hair is tumbling loose, brushing his shoulders and damp with sweat, and his eyes are half-lidded and warm. His thumb runs over his bottom lip even as he pushes deeper into Pietro’s mouth, forcing him to open wider. He can’t answer, mouth full as it is, but he feels his face heat up more, knows he’s blushing brighter, and the way Bucky smiles, wide and full of teeth, tells him it’s been noticed.

Steve hums softly, free hand trailing down his spine, and spreads his fingers inside of Pietro. He doesn’t need any prep, he’d just spent who even knows how long riding Jason’s dick so he’s loose enough and slick with lube and cum. He thinks Steve just really likes using his fingers to tease and rub him from the inside, adding fuel to the fire.

Bucky fucks his mouth slowly, cock hard and heavy as it glides over his tongue and presses in deep. His metal hand is in his hair, encouraging him to bob up and down in concert with his lazy thrusts; saliva pools in Pietro’s mouth and drips out past his lips.

Everything is wet and messy and aches and he shouldn’t be blushing, he really shouldn’t, because they are so far past the point of shyness that he doesn’t think even he could run back to it. But he can feel Jason’s eyes on him, burning him and staring straight through him, seeing how much he likes being between Bucky and Steve like this. A heady mix of lust and shame burns in his chest.

Steve’s fingers curl and brush against his prostate and he’s moaning around Bucky and pushing back against Steve’s hand while sparks go off behind his eyes.

Steve’s fingers pulls out with a wet noise and a chuckle that sends chills up Pietro’s spine. He can hear Jason’s breathing hitch and is tempted to look but Bucky’s hand curls around his chin and tips his head back then pushes in until Pietro is gagging and straining to breath through his nose and he can feel the tip of Bucky’s cock pressing into the back of his throat.

Steve moves around behind him then one big hand closes around his hip and squeezes hard. Steve’s cock presses against his entrance then, all at once, he’s slamming in and it’s hard and burns so good as he stretches around his cock.

Pietro whines but can’t bring himself to care as Steve’s fingers dig into him, undoubtedly leaving bruises behind, and Jason laughs and it’s full of fondness and then he feels the bed dip to his left. He doesn’t have much time to think about it because Steve is hauling him back and pounding into him. He sets a hard pace, doesn’t give Pietro time to breath or think or do anything but writhe between him and Bucky.

Bucky speeds up, holding his head in place so he can’t do anything but suck and swallow around his cock, matches Steve’s pace. Pietro chokes and moans and his mind starts to get fuzzy. He feels like he’s on fire, drowning in heat.

Steve’s cock rubs him just right and he’s choking as Bucky bottom’s out again then goes still, cutting off his air. He shudders then shuts his eye tightly as he unravels and comes hard, the entire world fading under the sound of blood rushing in his ears.  He dimly hears Bucky hissing out a curse and hot bitterness floods his mouth and he swallows on reflex. Then his mouth is free and he’s gasping and falling forward as a sticky stream splashes over his cheek.

Pietro thinks he’d figured out the game.

He probably would have collapsed right onto the bed if Steve’s hands weren’t on him, one on his hip and the other smoothing over his back, over his shoulder, and then gripping one of his arms and pulling him back so he’s practically sitting astride his lap. Steve’s mouth latches onto his shoulder, warm and wet, as the hand on his hip moves to encircle his waist.

He feels jittery and sensitive, the feel of Steve pressed against his back sending shocks of electricity through him. Then Steve snaps his hips up, fucks into him with short strong thrusts that prod at his sweet spot. He thrashes against the other man, begging in Romanian. It’s too much, too good and he feels like he’s falling apart and burning up and the world goes white.

When color returns he’s being allowed to slump forward into Jason’s arms and Steve is sliding out of him with a noise that makes his stomach twist up. He’s moved around, pressed down onto his back and Jason moves over him, straddles his chest so his knees are pressed into mattress on either side of him and his dick is bobbing in front of his face. He blinks up blearily, eyes Jason’s cock, then opens his mouth obligingly. Jason moves up some, leaning forward as he feeds his dick through Pietro’s lips, sighing as he did, then put one hand on the headboard to brace himself. He goes easier than Bucky did, rocking forward shallowly at first and using his hand to stroke what wasn’t in Pietro’s mouth. Pietro presses his tongue up, stroking along velvety skin, and swirls it around the head when Jason backs out. He can’t move much because of the awkward angle but at this point he thinks that’s probably the point.

“You look good like this.” Jason murmurs, voice a strained rasp. “So open, wet, and wrecked, just lying back and taking it. My perfect little cockslut.”  

"Jesus." Someone says and Pietro's head feels like it's full of cotton or maybe like he's underwater because everything is distant and muddled except for the feel of Jason in his mouth, pressing in and keeping him grounded.

Fingers thread through his hair, rub over his scalp, then pull lightly. He sucks, hollowing out his cheeks, and Jason nudges in deeper with each snap of his hips. Jason’s breathing deepens and Pietro does his best to open up more. He drools around Jason’s dick, feels it running out the corners of his mouth and down his chin again, and curls his tongue to stroke against Jason’s staff while swallowing. The bed shifts and a shadow moves behind Jason. Pietro can see Bucky pressing against Jason’s side, can imagine him reaching down and pushing fingers into him. Jason blinks owlishly and rolls his hips back then jerks forward, pressing forward until he's pushing against Pietro's already bruised throat. He lets out all of his breath in a noisy huff.

He pours down Pietro’s throats in warm spurts and he swallows what he can. Jason settles over him for a moment, heavy and solid, then rolls to the side to sit against the headboard. Bucky settles back on his knees, pressing against Steve who’s flopped longways at the end of the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes.

Pietro considers moving but settles for pressing closer to Jason and nudging his toes into Steve’s ribs. He feels like he might float away, boneless and completely fucked out as he was. 

“You called me cockslut.” The words come out haltingly and sound strange and high pitched to his ears.

Jason laughs again then leans over him to press their lips together. Pietro sinks into it and opens up without thought, eyes fluttering shut as he lets Jason chase the echo of salt and bitterness in his mouth.

“I can’t decide if I think that’s disgusting or not.” Bucky mutters. Steve makes a noise of quiet agreement but when Pietro cracks open an eye enough to look down the bed at them Steve doesn’t actually look particularly disgusted.

Jason lets his mouth go with one last teasing lick then forces his head to the side to drag his tongue through the cooled stickiness clinging to his cheek. Pietro can feel his wide grin pressed against his skin.

“How about now?”

“Fuck.” Bucky breathes.

Steve’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Pietro shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …*shifty look*  
> *Puts pin in this 4some to revisit later* *totally has an idea of a prompt for more of it*  
> This is my first multiple people scene so. Uhh. Thoughts are appreciated?


	6. 2. Yesterday Was Easier I know (Kiss (naked))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro looked up at him with, blue eyes wet and bloodshot. “I died. IdiedIdiedIdied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Hurt/Comfort.

Sometimes Pietro has nightmares. Not like Jason has nightmares, with blood freezing screams and rage and violence and frantic breathless laughter, but quietly with shaking shoulders and tears and soft noises of pain that cut right through Jason.

Any time he woke up to find Pietro had pushed himself into the corner of the bed and curled in on himself, shaking and gasping quietly as tears poured from from behind closed eyes he can’t stop from reaching out.

He’s done it before, more times than he could really remember at this point and it’s not like he could count because Pietro does the same for him, at much greater risk to Pietro’s person because there was always that risk that Jason might be so out of it that he can’t remember where he is or who he’s in bed with and will have totally lost his at times tentative grip on reality.

The nights Jason wakes up laughing are the really dangerous ones.

But Pietro is nothing like that so Jason doesn’t hesitate to pull the other man out of his corner and between his legs. By then Pietro has more or less woken up and drawing in huge watery breathes. He let’s himself be wrapped up in Jason’s arms, drawn back so his back is against Jason’s chest, skin against skin with nothing between them and under any other circumstances it’d be more than enough to get Jason going.

He runs his fingers through soft white hair and mutters all the things he wishes he could make true into Pietro’s ears.

_It’s okay, I’ve got you._

_I won’t let anything happen._

_I’ll protect you._

_You’re safe with me._

Pietro looked up at him with, blue eyes wet and bloodshot. “I died. IdiedIdiedIdied.”

Jason nods and runs a hand down Pietro’s back. “I know.”

“Wanda. And Wanda she brought me back and it hurt. It hurt. Hurt.”

“I know.” He says it into Pietro’s hair.

“It hurts.”

“I know.”

He doesn’t actually know. Pietro will talk about the dreams he has about his parents and the bomb that changed his life. He’ll talk about his time with Hydra and the experiments and the mind shattering pain of his body changing. He’ll even talk about Ultron sometimes, about the destruction and death Ultron had wrought and how he’d been naive enough to help when all he’d ever wanted to was help his people.

But this dream Pietro never talks about. He wakes up, insisting that he died but eventually he stops and won’t say anything more about it.

So he doesn’t know but he suspects. Has thoughts. Knows that Wanda is the scariest thing walking the Earth because she’s brimming with limitless power and things just _happen_ around her. Knows that if anything had ever happened to Pietro that Wanda would fix it or undo it or change it or just fucking burn the world down and remake the whole damn thing until it suited her.

For a moment Pietro is rigid in his arms, just staring at him with wide confused eyes. Jason presses a kiss to his temple and when Pietro made a quiet questioning noise he repeats it. Pietro responds well to this, being touched and held. It was how Wanda and Clint used to handle him after nightmares and now that they’re sleeping together it’s what Jason does, though it doesn’t come naturally.

He can't say when exactly Pietro get so deep under his skin, became more than a sarcastic pain in the ass who happened to be attractive and willing into something else but now it is what it is and Jason does things for him that he'd never consider doing for anyone else. He prides himself on being hard and untouchable, on wearing his scars with pride, of accepting all the bad things that had happened because it was proof that he had survived. 

So letting down his walls to take care of someone else didn't come easy and there’s still an element of awkwardness to having Pietro in his arms, breaking apart like this, and making himself be soft and gentle. 

He does the best he can. 

He lays kisses over wet salty skin and runs rubs small circles against Pietro’s back. Pietro sighs and it’s a small sad sound so Jason hisses his lips. It’s a light brush at first, barely there at all. Pietro relaxes all at once, going totally limp against him.

“I died.” He whispers against Jason’s lips.

“I know.” And kisses him again and again. 


	7. You'll Be My Night Light (11B. Explaining their relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro thinks Jason’s family is the worst. Jason agrees. (Or a bunch of times people warn Pietro about Jason and a few times the opposite happens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge  
> I was inspired because...well. Obvious reasons, really. Featuring a Pietro who is so done and what seems like Batfamily bashing but you have to consider that...well Jason did some fucked up things as the Arkham Knight and murder attempts take time to forgive.  
> I like to think they all love Jason very much and would love to believe he’s a better person and not just faking it but it’s hard to have that faith after seeing him at (what they think was) his worse.  
> 

The first time someone says something to him about Jason they aren’t even together. There was some flirting, yes, but it was meaningless because Pietro flirted like he breathed. Maybe he was a little more physical with Jason than other people, constantly in his space, touching the other man, and teasing him more than he did others but that was just because Jason made it fun.

And fine, there had been that time with the blow job but that had been a product of racing adrenaline and a little bit of shock and whatever, Jason’s dick was the nicest Pietro had ever seen so he’d put his mouth on it.

It was fine though. They’d talked about it like completely reasonable individuals and agreed it was just a heat of the moment thing and wouldn’t be happening again. They were friends, good friends, and there was no reason to go messing that up with what would probably be really amazing brain melting sex.

And by probably Pietro meant ‘absolutely’.

They were doing a pretty good job at sticking to their resolve too. They had been a few heated moments and slip ups (There was just something about almost getting sent to a hell dimension by Thor’s brother that got Pietro’s blood racing and made him willing to let Jason press him into a wall and wreck him.)  but for the most part they maintained a friendly relationship and it was Not Awkward and no one knew.

...Well Wanda knew but Wanda knew everything. It didn’t count.

And Bucky. Bucky absolutely knew and he was constantly laughing at them.

And Coulson had flat old told him that pining after you’ve already had sex is stupid, so Coulson knew which meant Clint knew.

So when he’s at a charity fundraiser making his Stark mandated appearance and Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist, sidles up next to him he’d a little taken aback.

“Do you prefer Quicksilver or Pietro?”

He’d met most of the members in Jason’s ‘family’ (Or cult. Tony called it a cult) and he didn’t mind them. He even liked Dick and Steph and suspected that for all his complaining and bluster that Jason appreciated that they came around occasionally to check in on him.

But Bruce? Bruce was a whole different story. Jason was 31 flavors of completely Not Okay on his good days and it all came back to this man.

He plastered on his best interview smile. “Hello Mr. Wayne. Enjoying the fundraiser?”

“Yes. The turnout is impressive but then the Avengers are a big draw.” There was a hint of derision there and Pietro couldn’t help but remember Jason mentioning, in that casual uncaring way of his, that Wayne didn’t care for his association with the Avengers or the public nature of the Avengers in general.

“I would hope the charity is the big draw, not us, but it is nice to use our faces to support good causes.”

Wayne smiled blandly then looked over Pietro’s shoulder deliberately. He followed his gaze and found Jason staring back. Bucky was at his side, one hand firmly on Jason’s arm, undoubtedly keeping him in place.

“You and Jason are close.” His voice dropped, becoming a whisper just for Pietro to hear, but he was still smiling and nodding, projecting the image of a rich guy chatting up a hero.

Pietro smiled again but he wasn’t sure how convincing it was. He’d never been good at hiding when he was angry. “He’s a good friend.”

“You’re sleeping together.”

Pietro twitched. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And he meant it. Not once had there ever been any sleeping involved in what they did together.

Wayne laughed and it make Pietro’s skin crawl. “You should be careful. Jason is very dangerous. You like him, think he’s turned over a new leaf, that he’s a hero now but you don’t understand what he’s capable of.”

“Dangerous?” Pietro chuckled darkly. “My sister could trap you in an endless loop of your worst nightmare and then wipe you from the fabric of existence. Your concept of danger is very small.”

“Wow! Hey there Bruce.” Tony, loud and flashing teeth, appeared on Pietro’s other side. “Glad you could make it. Hope you’re dropping a sizeable amount towards the cause. Nothing more important than helping kids pursue their dreams, right?”

Pietro knew he’d been given an out and took it, breaking away from the pair of billionaires to make his way to the bar where Jason and Bucky were standing. He felt jittery all a sudden, twitchy like he needed to go for a run and burn off some energy.

Also angry.

Who the hell was Bruce Wayne to tell him Jason was dangerous as if he wasn’t the one who’d made the other man that way? He was the one who’d trained Jason, plunged him into a world most adults wouldn’t be able to handle, and failed to protect him. It didn’t matter to Pietro how many times Jason said it was his fault he’d been taken hostage or blamed himself for not being strong enough to get away because Jason was an idiot and literally everyone else knew that he shouldn’t have been in a position to be taken and tortured to begin with.

Once he was in arm's reach Jason’s hand was at his elbow, pulling him so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from the other man. Jason’s eyes were narrowed, bright with anger, and his lips were twisted into a pained grimace.

“I have been informed that you’re dangerous and I should stay away from you.” Jason’s expression flickered: Hurt, anger, resignation, and then finally a brittle smile. At his shoulder Bucky’s was the picture of complete serenity, smiling faintly as he watched Tony lead Wayne further and further away.

If someone had told him Bucky was mentally recreating Wayne Manor and forming an assassination plan he wouldn’t have been surprised.

“He’s right.”

Bucky blinked, snapping out of whatever daydream he was having and glared at the back of Jason’s head. “You’re fucking hopeless.”

Pietro silent agreed.

He stepped more into Jason’s personal space, pressed against him while snaking a hand around his waist. He could feel people starting to turn towards them, knew how it must have looked. “I could have you back to the tower and in my room in 75 seconds.”

And that was only because of the time they’d have to wait in the elevator.

Jason blinked once then his expression melted into something heart stoppingly hopeful and wonderful and it was hard to breathe with it aimed at him.

Bucky nudged him. “This is the part where you say ‘Yes’.”

“I’m not back in the will yet.” Jason said, turning to look at the other man. “Keep that in mind.”

Bucky smiled and it was almost scary enough to take Pietro’s mind off of sex.

Almost.

\---

The next time it happened was a two weeks later. They still weren’t together but there was more sex now because they’d decided that they were could absolutely handle being friends with benefits without it being an issue and it was every kind of awesome.

Aside from the part where Wanda kept insisting that no, they really were dating and had been for at least six months.

Pietro had tried to tell her that that wasn’t the case at all (The Great Blow Job incident had only been two months ago after all) but she’d just given him that ‘You’re stupid and it’s adorable’ look of hers so he’d dropped it.

Dick, Jason’s oldest brother, was in town and he’d ended up going out to lunch with them. It was nice. He flirted with Dick shamelessly while Jason sat next to him, close enough that their thighs brushed under the table and actually laughed, a genuine sound of happiness that made Pietro’s stomach flipflop. Dick sat across from them, smiling broadly.

When Jason left to take a phone call (“It’s Bucky, he’s supposed to be doing a thing in...somewhere else.”) he squeezed Pietro’s hand before sliding out of the booth and walking away, phone already pressed to his ear.

Pietro watched him go for a moment and, once he was satisfied that Jason wasn’t going any further than just outside of the diner, turned his attention back to Dick.

Who looked decidedly uncomfortable. Pietro frowned but didn’t say anything, opting to focus on his peanut butter cup milkshake. (Jason had looked at it longingly before blithely stating that he’d have to do double ‘Steve Rogers’ Sunrise Training for Masochists and Idiots’ just to balance something like that out. And then proceeded to take drinks anytime it wasn’t in Pietro’s hands.)

“I might have given Bruce the idea that you and Jason were together.” Pietro’s eyes widened and Dick sighed mournfully. “I wanted him to know that Jason was doing good up here and seemed happy and I mentioned that you’re good for him...well. He was out of line.”

“Um.” Pietro said intelligently then looked into his milkshake, mind tripping over ‘You’re good for him’. Good for Jason? Was he? And where were people getting the idea that they were dating anyway?

He opened his mouth, his usual ‘we aren’t dating’ denial on the tip of his tongue.

“Just so you know,” Dick smiled sweetly. “I don’t care how scary your sister is, if you do anything to hurt Jason I will hurt you.”

Pietro shut his mouth and wondered what it meant that hearing that threat made him feel kind of warm inside.

\---

Oracle took over his laptop and fired up a video chat program to confront him. He hadn’t been amused and the first words out of his mouth had been something to the tune of ‘This is why Jason never comes to visit you all.’.

She glared at him, pretty face all twisted up. “Jason isn’t welcome here.”

He scowled and started to reach out, intended to shut the damn laptop and then take it to Tony or throw it out a window or set it on fire.

“Wait! Sorry, I shouldn’t have...just. You should ask Jason about the Arkham Knight before you get serious.”

He shut the laptop.  Then shoved it off of the table and decided to go for a run.

Somewhere around his third pass through Iowa he would stop and think about what she’d said. Before he got serious?

Too late for that.

He asked and Jason told him about what he’d done as the Arkham Knight. He spent two weeks sleeping in his own room, trying to reconcile the story Jason told with the Jason he knew.

\----

“He kidnapped her. Drug her out of her home, shot at her-” Pietro resisted the urge to add ‘If he’d really been shooting at her she’d be dead’. “And took her to Scarecrow then stood around while she was tortured. Scarecrow dropped her off of a building.” Tim said, tone so kind and patient it put Pietro’s teeth on edge. He was in Bludhaven with Jason, had come down for Dick’s birthday, and Tim had managed to get him by himself.

“I’ve meet you twice, Oracle once, and the Bat a handful of times and I very much want to hand you all over to be tortured. I can see where he felt like it was a good idea.”

Tim’s glare probably would have affected most people but between Bucky and Jason he was pretty much desensitized to dark looks. At least when they were giving you the evil eye there was a chance they’d sneak into your bed and slit your throat.

Pietro just pushed away from the counter, grabbing the beer he’d gotten up to grab for Jason, and padded away. He flopped back onto the couch, sighing loudly. Jason threw an arm around his shoulders and arched an eyebrow in question even as he responded to something Steph was saying.

“Your family.”

Jason’s thin lipped smile said ‘I know’ as loudly as speaking would have.

\-----

Two months after that there was an unfortunate incident involving Poison Ivy and sex pollen and when it was all over Pietro found himself tired, cranky, embarrassed, fucked out, and sore. He left Jason to deal with his siblings and went to sit on the roof of the warehouse to think about the state of his life.

He glanced up when a shadow fell over him, only dimly surprised to see Steph standing next to him, looking at him like he was a math problem she couldn’t figure out.

“What?”

“I don’t get it.” She tilted her head to the side, long blond hair sliding over her shoulders.

“Get what?”

“You and Jason. You’re a smart guy, stupid hot, and apparently you have like zero refractory period. Jason is...a ton of crazy. A ton. Everyone knows that.” She runs her fingers over the yellow R emblazoned on her chest. “Bruce and Babs are all ‘Don’t be like Jason.’ 24/7, you know? He’s the example of what happens if you don’t listen and cross the line.”

Pietro frowned, hands clenching into fists at his side. He was not in the mood for this and wasn’t above shoving a teenage girl off of a building. They were only two floors up and she was a Robin so she’d probably land on her feet and walk away.

“What, you end up an Avenger and get to save the world a couple times?”

She shrugged. “I think they mean the trauma and insanity actually. But, so, he’s crazy. And violent. He held a whole city hostage so he could kill Bruce. But he threw himself in front of you and took all that sex pollen to the face knowing it could kill him so clearly he’s totally gone for you. I can get that, you know?”

Clearly and he hated it. The fear was still there, the panic clawing up his throat had barely faded, and the relief that Jason was going to be fine was overwhelming.

It was draining.

She looked at him and her expression wasn’t angry or mocking or disgusted but it was intense and penetrating. “So what I don’t get is you. What are you doing with Jason?”

He heard her words but he also heard her real question ‘Are you messing with him? Is this a game to you? Do I need to kick your ass?’ He forced himself to relax and scrubbed a hand over his face.

What could he say to that? Proclaim his love? No, that wasn’t right. Maybe it was true and if it was it wasn’t like either of them would know or would admit to it anyway. They fell together and it was nice and it worked and sometimes they clung to one another so tightly it actually hurt and at some point Jason had become such a big part of his life that he couldn’t imagine him not being around.

He didn’t know how to put that into words.

So he just shrugged and tipped his head back to look up at the sky. “I think I get off on crazy.”

She laughed softly. “Okay. I guess Cass won’t have to show up to kill you in the middle of the night then.”

\----

Cassandra did show up in the middle of the night, somehow creeping past all the tower's defenses and perching herself on the end of the bed to watch him and Jason sleep. He woke up to the sounds of whispering but just barely managed to not have a heart attack at the sight of a teenage girl dressed in all black sitting on his footboard.

“Seriously?”

He could just make out Jason’s toothy grin in the dark. “Cass came by to tell me that you’re madly in love with me.”

He shot a questioning look at the girl and found her staring back at him with wide owl like eyes. He had to admit it freaked him out a little bit. Her lips twitched upwards into a knowing smirk and he got the distinct feeling she could see right through him.  

Pietro groaned and flopped over to face away from both of them. “Whatever. I just keep you around for the sex.”

Jason ran a hand over his back, fingers warm and familiar against his skin. "Me too." 

He sighed, a warm feeling settling into his chest. "Your family."

"Yeah." Jason's voice took on an almost amused tone. "My family." 

\---

At Christmas he got a package of cookies and a very heartfelt note thanking him for looking after 'Master Todd' from Alfred. 

The cookies were fantastic and Jason looked so happy he might bust so he managed to bite his tongue and not make any snide comments. 

 

 


	8. Flashing By (12: Fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason loved this, loved using his fingers to fuck him open until he was a whimpering mess,

 

Pietro squirmed in Jason’s lap, gasping wetly and pushing back against his hand. Jason laughed, a low mocking sound, and drove his fingers in deeper, pressing and rubbing hard enough to have him rising up on his tiptoes, nearly levering himself out of Jason’s lap. The arm draped around him, falling over his shoulder and crossing his chest, clutching a little tighter.

“Jason!” His voice was little more than a whine, pitched high and drawing out his name.   

“Yeah?” Jason sounded disgustingly smug. Pietro opened his mouth to, probably, tell him to go fuck himself but all that came out was a stuttering groan as Jason’s fingers spread, opening him up more. He could feel Jason’s smirk against his neck and it pissed him off but it was hard to focus on anything except the wet slide of fingers and the burn of being pressed open.

“That’s what I thought.” He rubbed over Pietro’s prostate again and he cursed even as his hips jerked and his legs spread further of their own accord.

A third finger wiggled in. His toes curled and he ground down, breathless, trying to force Jason’s fingers deeper and letting out a frustrated noise when Jason refused, holding his hand still and curling his fingers teasingly.

“Ngh. Fuck.” He let his head drop back onto Jason’s shoulder.

"You love it." 

Pietro laughed and it sounded strained to his own ears. He knew Jason loved this, loved using his fingers to fuck him open until he was a whimpering mess, sloppy and wet, so hard and close to getting off that he was practically in pain. He would hold him still for what felt like forever, playing him like a well known instrument and then finally, when he was satisfied with how completely wrecked Pietro was, he'd finish him off. 

Jason leaned forward some, just enough to look over his shoulder and down at his dick, which was so hard it was nearly purple around the head and drooling precum in sticky streams. 

"Yeah you do." 

 


	9. Givin' Them What They Love (11. Dom/sub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission goes badly. Pietro helps Jason cope. Kinda. In so far as Jason ever copes with anything. (Basically Pietro is a good bro.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a kind of subby!Pietro for ‘Shy’ so now a kind of subby!Jason. Kind of. I took the D/s prompt and turned it into something...not. Sexual. I’ll have to bring porn next to time to balance this out.

Jason had moments where, honestly, he didn’t really get himself, where he’d step outside of himself and look at a situation and just think ‘What the fuck am I doing?’.

This was one of those times.

It had been a bad night. He’d  had been chasing down some punks, a gang, who’d been demanding ‘protection’ money from business owners. It was in Hell’s Kitchen, which was Daredevil’s territory and the Devil didn’t play nice with the Avengers, but a bunch of kids had gone missing, all related to the business owners who were holdouts. Half a dozen kids, snatched up off the streets or from in front of their schools, and the Devil had reached out to Clint, claiming it was just too much ground to cover alone.

The kids were split up, scattered around the neighborhood. They would need to strike at once to keep the kidnappers from being able to warn each other. Daredevil, Clint, Kate, Pietro covering two spots because he could do that, and Jason.

It should have been fine except it wasn’t. The girl Jason had been assigned to was being kept an empty brownstone; he’d come in through the basement and crept up. The plan was the find the kids, put them somewhere safe and then check in before handling the captors. Only he’d heard the sounds of crying, screaming, and men laughing combined with the sound of skin slapping against skin and…

He lost himself. He was himself, tightly in control of his constant simmering anger and then he wasn’t. He was rage and hurt and pain and color dripped from the world and he felt open and raw and he couldn’t pull it back until he was done.

It hadn’t gone to plan. Everyone that had needed rescued was rescued and that was all well and good but it was pretty fucking unlikely Daredevil would be inviting him back to the neighborhood anytime soon what with his staunch anti-killing stance. Plus he’d struck without waiting for the others to get into position, he’d put the kids at risk.

Daredevil had worked himself up into a pretty serious rage when he’d come climbing through the window to find Jason sitting on the floor with the girl he’d rescued in his lap. He’d shed his hooded sweatshirt and put the girl in it then carried her out of the room to wait for someone else to show up. He knew he was supposed to take her out or call an ambulance and the thoughts were there, in the back of his mind, but all he could do was sit and rock her until her crying subsided.

He would have prefered anyone but the Devil to find them but he had pretty shit luck as a general rule. Daredevil wasn’t happy about all the dead bodies...well no one was happy about them, dead bodies were a pain and Clint could get pretty frowny-faced about it for a guy who part-timed as a sniper for SHIELD and fired explosive arrows into enclosed spaces full of people on the regular.

But Daredevil was especially unhappy. Once everything had been said and done he’d pulled Jason aside to rip into him, and Jason had let him do it without a single comment back. It was a lot like being lectured by Bruce and at first it had been incredibly easy to just let the anger wash over him. He wasn’t in the mood to start a fight with someone the Avengers considered a tentative, if not badly dressed, ally.

Besides, he was fucking tired and felt like he was broken open, needed to get home and pull it together. Old memories were too close to the surface, blurring around the edges and colliding, melding, with things from today.

_“You...you don’t even care.” Jason stopped looking over Daredevil’s shoulder to look at the man. He’d stopped yelling and just sounded tired. “You killed those men and you don’t care.”_

_“I try to reserve my sympathy for victims.” And for the Devil’s sense of style. Those little horns were ridiculous._

_“And you think that girl should have seen that, seen what you did?” The girl was gone, run to the hospital by Pietro. Everyone else was waiting for him so they could get out of the neighborhood and...deal._

_Jason tilted his head to the side, trying to parse the question. At least he found knowing his monsters were dead to be comforting. Death meant they wouldn’t be back. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”_

_Daredevil went very still. “What happened to you doesn’t give you the right to kill.”_

That had been harder to ignore. That had lodged into his chest, trying to peel back skin and bone to get to his heart and he’d felt confused, embarrassed, doubt..things that weren’t him.

So he’d shut down. One blink and it was all gone, whisked away.

The trip back to the apartment had been a tense one. He knew they weren’t angry at him, didn’t begrudge him his reaction and weren’t going to shed tears for some dead kiddie raping pieces of shit, but they were worried about what was going to happen next. He’d shrugged off Bucky’s offer of company and shied away from Clint’s attempt at comforting him and just headed up to his place.

He trusted Pietro to come up with some suitable excuse for why everyone else should stay away for a while.

He didn’t feel like accepting Clint’s hugs or, inevitably, being squished on the couch between him and Coulson while they fussed over him like his parents never had. He didn’t want to drink beers and rant with Bucky. He didn’t want to talk or be talked to.

He didn’t want to be seen.

He toed off his boots and stripped down, dropping the clothes in the basket up in the loft, then jumped into the shower. It was a fast functional power, just to wash off the blood and sweat he hadn’t wiped off already.

He could hear Pietro in the kitchen and by the time he stepped out of the bathroom there was a steaming mug of tea on the coffee table. Pietro was on the couch and Jason didn’t think to hesitate before crossing over and sinking down to his knees at the other man’s feet.

Pietro reached out for him, put a hand on the back of his neck, just letting Jason feel the press of skin against skin and the unnatural warmth that radiated from the other man. Jason looked up for a second then looked down, bowed his head, and fixed his gaze on the floor.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing.”

Pietro nodded once then sat back on the couch and turned on the TV. He drank the tea he’d put out, sent rapid fire text messages and answered a call from Clint at some point, and never so much as looked at Jason. His kept his hand on Jason’s neck but otherwise didn’t acknowledge him.

Which is just what Jason wanted. He didn’t want to be fussed over or helped or talked to, he wanted to be small and forgotten about. He was fraying around the edges, starting to fall apart and just...he couldn't let anyone see him like this.

Except Pietro. Pietro was different. He let Jason take the lead most of the time, didn’t mind deferring to him even though Pietro was faster, stronger, probably smarter (or at least thought things through faster than the speed of light). And when Jason needed to step back, to be inside of himself, Pietro could step in and be in control. He didn’t make him feel bad for it, didn’t look at him funny for wanting or needing things that his past should have made disgusting for him, didn’t tell him to get stronger and be better but also didn’t try to make him cope or deal with things he wasn’t ready to look at yet.

He didn’t ask him to be anything other than whoever Jason was at the time. Didn’t ask him to do anything he wasn’t prepared to do.

Jason stayed on his knees and let himself drift away. There was some discomfort at first but he was being in strange positions for long periods of time so he was able to sink in to it eventually and let the aches and soreness become part of it.

Jason compartmentalized very well, so that’s what he did. He listened to the TV with half an ear and sifted through his thoughts, placing the ones he didn’t want affecting him in little boxes and placed them far away. Not forgotten, never forgotten, but in the same place he kept all of his other shit so he could get from day to day without starting to scream and never stopping.

He felt his body start to relax, the tension slowly releasing and the fog in his mind receding as he came back to himself.  

He shifted his weight, a subtle thing, and Pietro squeezed his neck then let him go. Jason climbed onto the couch, stretched out so sitting with his back pressed against the other man’s side and his legs dangling over the arm of the couch.

“Can you?” Pietro’s arm snaked around him, dropping over his shoulder and draping over his chest. “Thanks.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Can I say no?”

Lips pressed against the top of his head. “You can always say no."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around* *shrugs*


	10. For Your Entertainment (22. On the Desk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Jason kind of got off on the thrill of doing things he shouldn’t and Pietro without a doubt got off on the risk of potentially being seen and caught and sometimes that meant things like fucking on Tony’s desk.

Pietro smirked up at him after dropping his shirt, the last scrap of clothing between them, on the ground. His mouth was wet, open, and so painfully pretty as he wrapped long legs around him, pulling him in until his thighs were pressing against the desk.

Tony’s workbench-slash-desk-slash-sometimes bed, in Tony’s workshop, in Tony’s tower.

Why?

Because Jason kind of got off on the thrill of doing things he shouldn’t and Pietro without a doubt got off on the risk of potentially being seen and caught and sometimes that meant things like fucking on Tony’s desk.

It had taken some planning, waiting for Tony to take Friday down for some maintenance and then a little air vent crawling because when Friday was down a lot of the doors wouldn’t open and alternate entrances had to be found.

Bucky and Clint, their resident vent lurkers, would have been proud.

Well. Bucky would be proud.

Clint would be torn between proud and being grossed out because he didn’t want to know about Jason and Pietro’s sex life, please god just stop talking, you two are actual disgusting animals.

Pietro kissed him, deep and filthy, tongue and teeth and spit and Jason pressed against him, moaning into mouth. Teeth caught his lower lip, drawing it out and Pietro laved his tongue over it then sucked, drawing another noise from him.

He pulled back, getting one last stinging nip for his trouble, then squirmed away. He put a hand on Pietro’s hip then yanked him up to his feet. He turned him around then pushed him forward and down, until he was across the desk, resting on his elbows, and laughing breathlessly.

“No need to be so rough.” Pietro said but it was more like a purr; he arched his back and stretched just so when he said it, rubbing against Jason, heated skin against skin. He swallowed and blinked, breathing hard because it didn’t matter how many times they did this, Pietro always threatened to burrow right under his skin and completely undo him with every movement.

He pushed him down again, putting all his  muscle behind it, until he had him flat on the desk. He kept one hand between his shoulder blades, leaned into it to make sure it hurt, and trailed his other hand down Pietro’s spin, feeling each dip and rise. He took a moment to let his fingers drift over the swell of Pietro’s ass then dug his nails in, raked them down and left reddened raised trails behind.

Pietro gasped then groaned, turning his head so he could peer back at Jason through hooded eyes. He licked his lips then offered up that lazy dirty smile that he knew made Jason’s blood boil. Jason shifted, for leverage, then brought his hand down on Pietro’s ass. The crack of skin on skin rang out, piercing the silence, and Pietro hissed something in Romanian, hips thrusting forward against the desk.

Jason paused, translating mentally while rubbing fingers over heated skin. “Wow. You kiss Wanda with that mouth?”

He brought his hand down again, on the opposite side, harder than the first. He could feel Pietro’s body tighten up, muscles tense and ready to strike, then unwind as he exhaled and thumped his head against the desk. Jason followed it with two more sharp slaps on each cheek, delighting in the way Pietro coiled and relaxed underneath him and the rosey glow that began to spread over pale skin.

He stopped, partially because Pietro was getting maybe a little too loud and partially because he needed to breath. He wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing tight and trying to take the edge off.

“You like my mouth.” Pietro said.

“I do.” Jason agreed. It was a fantastic mouth.

Another smile, this one with a hint of teeth and a followed by a touch of tongue against plush pink lips. “Let me use it.”

For a second Jason was torn because it really really was a fantastic mouth and Pietro sucked cock like it was more for his pleasure than Jason’s. But, no, they’d come down here with a mission in mind and never let it be said Jason Todd was a man who couldn’t stick to a script.

...well.

Not where sex was concerned at least.

He slipped his hand down the crack of Pietro’s ass, chuckling at the whine the other man let out, until he was pressing against Pietro’s entrance. Then blinked and dipped the tips of two fingers inside to check and finding Pietro already slick and stretched.

Oh.

The thought of Pietro opening himself up, fucking himself with his fingers in anticipation of this, flitted through his brain and he bit his lip to hold back the noise he wanted to make.

Well.

Yup.

“You’re kind of amazing.” He pulled his fingers out, trusting that Pietro had gotten himself prepped enough.

Pietro snorted. “I have saved the world once or twice. I have saved your life once or twice. I put up with the strange things that follow you. But this-ah!”

Jason liked the way Pietro could babble through almost anything but he considered being able to stop the babble a point of pride. So when he pushed inside the other man in one smooth stroke and PIetro’s stuttered over his words he smirked. Then sighed softly, the feeling of Pietro tight and hot around him, slick and welcoming, was just

so

good

His first thrusts were shallow, more grinding forward and swiveling his hips than anything else, just working out rhythm and angle and getting Pietro a little more open. Pietro made a soft happy noise.

“Mmm. The thing is.” Pietro rocked back to meet him. “You are such- oh!- a boy scout.”

Jason blinked down at him, catching a glimmer of hazy blue eyes. “Huh?”

“That is why you think being prepared is such a turn on.” He couldn’t see his lips but he was sure Pietro was wearing his ‘butter couldn’t melt in my mouth’ grin. “Boy scout.”

Jason had been called many things in his life, most of them not fit to be repeated in polite company, but there was something particularly absurd about the guy he was having incredibly hot but totally meaningless sex (At least that’s what they were telling each other this week) with on a pretty regular basis calling him a boy scout while he fucked him over their teammates workbench.

It was weird, even for him. 

“Stop talking.”

“Make me.”

He could do that.

He lengthened his strokes, pulling back until only the head of his cock was left in Pietro, stretching out the small pucker (and he was looking and it was...yeah.) then slammed back in hard enough to take Pietro up to the tips of his toes and pull a deep stuttering noise from the other man.

“Oh!” He repeated the motion and Pietro shook under him the pushed his hips back. “Jason.” He drew his name out, twisted it around his mouth and made it a lusty moan.

He dug one hand into Pietro’s hip, hard enough that he knew there would be dark finger shaped marks later. (And Pietro would walk around with his sweats a little loose, a little low, and move around so that Jason could catch the marks and then flash him smoldering grins. Pietro was a fucking menace, really)  

Pietro rolled his hips, meet his thrusts enthusiastically, and did. not. shut. up. Oh sure, the things he said were all half gasped terms of endearment and desperate pleading for more, yes, right there, Jason please please more Jason Jason Jason.

Pietro was twitching and clenching around him, trembling underneath him, and sweat gleamed on his back. He moved his hand from between his shoulder blades and buried his fingers into damp white hair. He pulled, hard, until Pietro’s neck was bent back, one long column of pale skin,  and his chest was up off the desk. Pietro let out a stuttering keening whine then shook, clenching down on him hard.

Jason kept his grip in his hair and slammed into him hard, smiling savagely at the broken noise the other man made then just held back his own shout as pleasure swept through him, over him, pulling him down and into Pietro. He shut his eyes for a moment and let himself fall forward. Pietro slumped forward with him, whining again. Jason untangled his fingers from his hair then rubbed fingertips over his scalp and down to his neck, working out the soreness he knew must have been there.

Pietro hummed softly then reached back clumsily to catch the hand still pressed against his hip. Jason smiled against sweaty skin then nipped gently. He felt warm and sticky and-

His phone was going off, playing the opening strains of ‘smoke on the water’. Pietro went rigid underneath him.

“Is that?”

“Tony’s ringtone? Yeah.”

He pulled out of Pietro, unable to contain his grin as Pietro sort of melted off of the desk to fall into a boneless heap on the floor, and fished his phone out of his discarded jeans.

“Hi Tony.”

“You’re paying for a new workbench. And the cleaning. And therapy. Maybe new eyes, I haven’t decided yet. I bet I could make some really amazing cybernetic eyes if I wanted. Do you think Fury would be interested.” Tony sounded a little frantic. “Friday being down doesn’t mean the cameras are down, okay? For future reference.”

“Are you sitting in the control room watching the cameras again? Do you ever sleep?” Then, smiling in the general direction of where he thought the camera was because, honestly, he was shameless at the best of times and after good sex he was even worse. “How long were you watching anyway? Because if you'd just come down we could have-”

“Don’t! Just. Get the hell out of my workshop. Barton is right you know? You two are fucking animals.”

Jason looked over at Pietro who had managed to push himself up enough to stare at him with that post orgasm content and kind of smitten look that Jason pretended he didn't notice let alone fucking adored. Because he did. Adore it. He wanted to walk over and kiss Pietro breathless.

He'd have to settle for fucking with Tony. 

“If you were feeling...bothered, Steve and Bucky are always up for company.”

Pietro’s laugh was throaty and sent pleasant thrills up Jason’s spine.

“Electro shock therapy. It worked for Barnes so well.” Tony muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. Poor Tony's workbench. Poor Tony's robots who are probably witnesses to this nonsense.
> 
> Wait. I think I'm behind. I might have to push out another prompt today...


	11. Give Me Skin to Taste (5 Blow Job)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infamous Blow Job Incident or Pietro just really likes sucking cock. Jason isn’t sure what to make of this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Blow Job Incident that is referenced in some of the other ficlets.

“So.” Jason said, helmet hanging from his fingers while he used his other hand on the wall to steady him. “Getting blown up might be preferable to you zipping me around. Are my ears bleeding?”

Pietro was still thrumming with energy, practically vibrating as lingering panic, fear, and adrenaline all warred inside of him. One minute he’d been taking out AIM operatives trying to protect the military base they were trying to take back and the next he’d been outrunning a RPG headed for Jason’s position.

And now he was staring at Jason, unable to tear his gaze away. Jason looked fine of course, other than the slightly queasy look to him, and not at all like a man who’d nearly gotten blown up. He as breathing easy, making jokes, and completely unconcerned like he’d never been worried. And maybe he wasn’t, maybe he had no idea just how close it had been, even by speedster standards.

Pietro, on the other hand was very aware. He’d made it, of course, but it had been tighter than he would have liked. Too close, much too close. He’s felt the heat of the explosion on his back and had to dodge debris as he found a safe place to put the other man down at.

He’d genuinely been afraid he wasn’t going to make it while racing across the base. He’d seen the grenade hit, seen the explosion and the crumbling of the building Jason was on in that strange slow way he always saw things while running. Another second in the other direction, less than a second, and Jason wouldn’t had made it.

The realization did something weird to Pietro, made his breath catch in his throat and his already pounding heart beat faster.

“Is that a no?” Jason asked, staring at him and frowning. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Me?” Pietro croaked then swallowed. “You could have died!”

“Never occurred to me.” Jason smirked while dragging a hand over his scalp and the red fuzz there. “I knew you had me.”

Pietro’s breath caught in his throat. “What?”

“I mean it never even occurred to me that you wouldn’t be there.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You spend way too much time staring at my ass to just let me get blown up.”

Pietro considered telling him he did no such thing. He considered just leaving and getting back to his objective. He considered punching Jason in the face. He considered slamming him into a desk and kissing him within an inch of his life then doing something particularly vulgar to him.

He counted to 100, twice, in the time it took most people to count to 2 then moved. His hands found Jason’s hips, dug in just a little, and then moved him over to the desk sitting, empty and unassuming, in the middle of the room. He pushed him just a bit, so he was forced to sit on the edge, then slid between his legs, pressed against him, leaned in and slotted his mouth over slack lips.

He could feel how stiff Jason was, knew he hadn’t caught up with the change in position yet, and wasn’t above taking advantage. He licked his way past parted lips, into Jason’s mouth; he could taste smoke and cherry bubblegum on his lips and tongue.

Json made a noise in the back of his throat, something like surprise then a growl and he was being pulled in, his mouth mapped out and tasted while hands ran over his chest. Fingers skimmed over his ribs, under his arms and down his sides. Jason moved away, lips pressing wetly against his face and neck as fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt and pressed into skin, warm and calloused. Lips pressed into the space behind his ear, achingly gentle, and Pietro found his mouth dropping open in a low whine.

Jason chuckled warmly then drew his tongue over the shell of Pietro’s ear, trailing to the lobe and biting down lightly, dragging it into warm wetness and sucking lightly.

Pietro felt like maybe he should point out that there were in enemy territory in the middle of a fight and connected to everyone else via coms. But Jason shifted against him just slightly and he could feel his cock, already half hard,, and his brain stuttered.

Fingers sank into his hair and nails scratched over his scalp, leaving delicious pinpricks of pain in their wake as lips found their way back to his own. Jason’s tongue pushed past his lips again then fucked into his mouth, tasting every part and drawing out sounds that would normally be incredibly embarrassing and that he wouldn’t admit to making any other time. Jason’s rocked forward, rutted against him, and he could feel him swelling and growing harder against his leg.

He wanted to suck Jason’s dick.

Really really wanted to.

“I want to suck you.”

It slipped out, a groan against Jason’s mouth that just happened to actually be words but once it was out he found himself pulling back, eyes wide and flushing in embarrassment because that ranked pretty high on the list of things meant to stay in his head. He was positive sure a first kiss shouldn't be followed by a conversation about how he really liked having cock in his mouth.

But it was out there so when Jason drew back to stare at him like he was kind of new and strange alien he dropped to his knees and reached for the younger man’s pants. Couldn't take it back and he really really did want to so. 

Might as well.

“Uh.” Jason, who as a general rule never lacked for some manner of snappy comeback, said intelligently. “Maybe-”

Belt undone, button popped, and zipper drawn down in short order, exposing curly red hairs and pale skin. Pietro bit his lip against the desperate sound that wanted to come out. He yanked at Jason’s pants, dragging them down narrow hips; it would have gone easier if he was doing something other than standing there like a statue but he managed to get them low enough for Jason’s cock to pop free and curve upwards towards his stomach.

“Oh.” He licked his lips, feeling suddenly greedy. “I really want to suck you.”

And he did. It was a good length and thickness, curved a little to the right, the head was a deep angry red and already smeared with precum. He’d be able to take it in, gag on it, and feel it stretching his mouth out for hours after.

“Pietro.” Jason’s voice was tight and just a touch higher than normal.

“Hmm?” He looked up through his lashes and drew his tongue over his bottom lip. Jason opened his mouth then shut it, looking more frazzled than Pietro could ever recall seeing him before.

“What are we doing here?”

He had thought that was pretty obvious, actually, but maybe not.

He smiled then leaned into him, inhaling the scent of skin and sweat, snaking his tongue out to run the tip up along the underside teasingly then swiping over the head, gathering up the salty fluid there. He followed his tongue with an open mouthed kiss, sucking the head wetly, drooling over it, then lapped his tongue over the slit.

Jason inhaled sharply.

“Jason.” Pietro wrapped his hand around the base and looked up again. “You’ve got a really nice dick.”

Jason closed his eyes and moaned quietly. “Who says shit like that?”

He laughed quietly, breathlessly, and then he took Jason into his mouth. Jason’s hips jerked up and he allowed it, hummed as velvet soft skin glided over his tongue and opened wider to accommodate, let him sink in deep while he twisted his hand around the base. Jason felt hot in his mouth, thick and heavy against his tongue, and he groaned around it.

There was an answering grunt above him and he looked up again.

Jason was watching him, eyes dark, pupils blown wide, lips wet and parted, and something in Pietro thrilled at the sight. Spit pooled in his mouth and he pressed his tongue up as he hollowed out his cheeks, rubbed along the underside of Jason’s dick as he sucked and started bobbing his head. He took a little more in with each pass until the tip was pressed against the back of his throat and his lips were pressed against his hand.

He dropped his hand, creeping down to rub over Jason’s balls and swallowed while opening up his throat.

“Ah! Fuck.”

He wanted to laugh but Jason pressed up into his mouth again, choking him as one large hand settled on the back of his neck and squeezed. He swallowed around it, opened wider, and felt spit running out the corners of his mouth.

This.

This was what he liked most. When things got messy and wet and all he could do was keep his mouth open and gag on a hard cock being pressed deeper into his mouth until wiry hairs were tickling his nose and he could barely breathe. When his mouth was used and his throat battered thoughtlessly, cruelly.

He’d always suspected Jason would be the sort to let go like this, to hit a point and forget all about being nice and gentle and polite.

He was hard as a rock and would probably get off without so much as touching himself.  

He thought, distantly, that maybe he had a problem.

And then it was impossible to think about anything but Jason is his mouth, in his throat, forcing tiny gasps and vulgar slick noises out of his mouth.

He heard Tony’s voice, a far away crackle, asking if anyone had eyes on him or Jason and Bucky (who would lie for Jason in a heartbeat and had been telling them to stop eye fucking each other and just fuck like adult for months) saying he’d seen them on the south end of base.

He wanted to be like that forever, on his knees with one of Jason’s hands deep in his hair, holding him still while he fucked his mouth, but he could feel Jason’s balls contracting in his hand and the way the rhythm of his hips was stuttering, failing.

Jason gasped out a warning and thrust into his mouth, made him swallow all the way to the root and kept him there as thick warm spurts painted his throat. Tears slipped loose, trailing down his cheeks, and black spots danced over his vision as a wave of pleasure swept over and out of him.

Jason drew in a deep heaving breath, swore, and pushed him away. He fell back, ass resting on his heels, and pressed his face against Jason’s thigh while trying to remember how exactly to breathe.

“Holy fuck.” Jason put his hand back on the top of his head almost gently. “Are you...I. Sorry?”

He snorted. “For?”

An incredulous noise. “Almost choking you out with my dick?”

"Almost?" He licked his lips lazily then swallowed, the taste of skin and bitter salt coating his tongue. His jaw was pleasantly sore, a dull burning ache, and he could feel the echo of Jason's cock against the back of his throat. "I liked it."

"You what?" 

Jason sounded like his mind was breaking so as much as Pietro would have liked to stay on his knees, he pushed back and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. He waited, forcing himself not to be embarrassed as Jason’s eyes roamed over his body then went comically wide as they zeroed in on the wet spot on his pants.

“Holy fuck.”

Pietro smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is adorably perplexed by all of this. His unseen thought process is 'Yay, alive! Yay, let's make out, fucking finally, even I was starting to get disgusted by all the pinning! ...wait, what are yFUCKfuckfuckFUUUCK. Oh. oh. I'm awful, can I not even do this like a normal person, I literally try to break everything I touch andOH! He's...okay. Okay. Well. He's more fucked up than I thought. That's...good?'
> 
>  
> 
> Added note: I have so many questions for myself about my own writing sometimes. In this case: When in the world did Pietro even figure out that there is nothing he likes more than having a cock in his mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Push- Nick Jonas  
> Firestone- Kygo  
> American Oxygen- Rihanna  
> Hanging By a Moment- Lifehouse  
> Rehab- Rihanna  
> Carry You Home-Jamie Scott  
> Night Light- Jessie Ware  
> Satellites-Beyonce  
> Giving Them What They Love- Janelle Monae  
> For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert  
> God of Love- HoneyHoney


End file.
